Beast Wars: The Rebels Season 1
by theconstantdvdcollector
Summary: Based on the characters of Ivyna J. Spyder! The Beast Warriors discover they are not alone on the unknown planet that resembles Earth and that the Beast Wars are about to get a lot stranger.


Beast Wars: The Rebels

Season One

Written by the Constant DVD Collector

Based on characters and TV Shows by Hasbro and Ivyna J. Spyder

Chapter One

Meet the Rebels

It was just another day on the mysterious nameless Earth-like planet that the Maximals and Predacons had crash-landed on. Over at the _Axalon_, the supercomputer known as Sentinel had detected a strange energy signature that was similar to a standard Cybertronian energy signature and Rhinox and Optimus had sent Rattrap, Cheetor, and Dinobot to investigate in Grid Athair, which was a lot of rocky grasslands.

The three Maximals were in Beast Mode, hurrying to find the strange energy signature and not having much luck. After two mega-cycles of looking around, they had found nothing but the usual wildlife. Still, all three of them couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching them. Cheetor finally transformed to robot mode and tapped his communicator.

"We got nothing here, guys."

Dinobot nodded.

"I agree. Perhaps Sentinel is on the fritz."

"Eh, I doubt that." Rattrap stated.

"Oh really, rodent? Then what could it be? Tell me."

"Shut up, chopperface."

"You shut up!"

Cheetor rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder to do one last lookover the grid and saw a giant white, red, and black spider that bore little resemblance to Turantulas or Blackarachnia basking on a big boulder.

"Hey, you guys?" Cheetor said to Rattrap and Dinobot, who were about ready to start to get into a mixed martial arts fight, "YO! Guys?!"

Rattrap and Dinobot exchanged looks and looked at Cheetor, who calmly pointed at the giant spider.

"I think I found that energy signature."

Dinobot and Rattrap transformed looked at the big jumping spider.

"Is it a Pred?"

"No one I recognize." Dinobot said to Rattrap.

They looked at Cheetor.

"What should we do, O temporary fearless leader?" Rattrap asked.

"Why are you asking me? Dinobot's the veteran AND has seen his fair share of weird stuff."

Dinobot looked at Cheetor.

"First off, thanks for the 'veteran' comment, I really appreciate it, I'm very flattered. Second, when have I ever said that I've seen my fair share of weird stuff?"

"I just assumed since you worked with Waspinator-"

"I didn't even know him before taking on the job with Megatron."

"How'd he get working on the _Darkseid_, anyway?"

"Megatron lost a bet. Think about it."

They looked at the big jumping spider who, they now realized, was now looking at them in shock with its big cute round eight eyes.

"I think it sees us." Rattrap whispered.

"How can you be so sure? Maybe there is something big and scary behind us?" Cheetor thought the last part out loud.

They quickly checked to make sure if there was a bunch of Predacons behind them. There wasn't, and they turned back to see that the spider had disappeared.

"Smooth thinking there, kitty cat." Rattrap and Dinobot chorused as one.

"What did I do?"

"You distracted us so we couldn't capture or talk to the spider!" Dinobot stated.

"I was just-"

"As punishment, you don't get to talk until we get back to base."

Rattrap whooped.

"YES! Wait, what happens if he talks?"

Dinobot grinned evilly.

"Then we get to slap him. You know, like in a slap bet."

"Wait, Former Predacon Warriors slap?" Rattrap asked quizzically.

"In so many ways. Think about it."

Rattrap did and grinned evilly.

"Oh, yeah you did."

"Had to."

They calmly did a funky handshake while Cheetor looked confused and, without thinking about the dire consequences that would befall him, spoke up…

"Wha-OW! OW!"

…And was promptly slapped by Rattrap and Dinobot which sent him staggering back and tripping over a rock then getting his head dunked into a mud puddle.

"Ow."

Dinobot and Rattrap transformed back to Beast Mode.

"Come along, Robin." Dinobot stated to Rattrap.

"Wait? Why do you have to be Batman? Why can't I be Batman?" Rattrap whined.

"Look at me: I am Robin?"

"No-"

"Then you have answered your question."

The three Beast Warriors hurried back to the _Axalon_.

Airrazor, meanwhile, was doing a nice routine patrol over a savannah, near some mountains. She was soaring over a herd of wildebeest when she saw a male bald eagle flying over her head doing some aerial acrobatics like dive bombs and loops which ended with the Eagle doing a dive down to Airrazor and pulling up dramatically right in front of her.

"Nice moves." Airrazor commented.

The Eagle wiggled his eyebrows up and down flirtatiously. Airrazor laughed.

"Are you flirting with me?"

The Eagle actually nodded and grinned. Airrazor sighed.

"Sorry, birdy, but I don't do inter-species and even if I did, I'm currently seeing someone named Tigertron."

The Eagle got a depressed look on his face and soared off sadly. Airrazor blinked and decided to return to the _Axalon_, wondering if the Eagle encounter was one of the weird things that she was supposed to be looking for…

Meanwhile, over at the _Darkseid_, Turantulas was sitting in his lab onboard the wrecked Predacon ship, casually mixing colorful chemicals together for an experiment while humming 'Boum' by Charles Trenet. Suddenly, there was a loud crashing noise along with some clattering. Turantulas whirled around to see that someone had knocked over the majority of his mini-computers _and_ overturned his filing cabinets full of his USB drives and Blu-Ray Data Discs. Only the spooky thing was…no one was there.

"Hello? Anybody there?"

A giggle was heard. Not an insane kind like the one you would hear usually from the Predacons, but more like someone pulling a prank.

At the Axalon, Optimus and Rhinox were listening to Dinobot and Rattrap give the report on the spider incident in Grid Athair. Cheetor was busy putting ice on his bruised head from getting slapped several more times on the way back by Rattrap and Dinobot.

"So, you saw a giant spider?"

"Yeah, it was like Blackarachnia or Turantulas, but kind of nicer looking." Rattrap stated.

"Is it possible that a Stasis Pod came down from space?" Dinobot asked.

Rhinox sat down and checked the _Axalon_'s Supercomputer.

"Huh. No, that's not possible. The same amount of Stasis Pods are up in orbit."

Cheetor finally spoke up.

"So, where'd the spider come from? I think a spider doesn't usually get that big in this kind of environment."

"No. They don't." Optimus stated, "It may be possible that the Predacons have developed a possible Vector Sigma-like device that can generate sparks."

Dinobot laughed.

"Oh please, not even Turantulas or Megatron combined have that amount of brilliance."

"It's the only possible explanation."

"Well, we may also might not be as alone on this planet as we think we are." Rattrap commented.

Optimus snapped his fingers and pointed at Rattrap.

"I tend to skip the obvious line of thinking. Thanks, Rattrap. Let's call in Airrazor and Tigertron and get some more patrols started."

Tigertron was calmly in the arctic grid regions and was doing a patrol in the snow in Beast mode. He heard a beep on his communicator and he ducked into a cavern for better reception. He transformed to robot mode and began to speak into his communicator.

"This is Tigertron."

"_Tigertron, this is Optimus. I need you to come to the Axalon immediately."_

"Right. I'm on my way."

He returned to beast mode and charged off into the direction of the Axalon. After a mega-cycle of running, Tigertron saw an odd sight in a large valley with a lonely mountain in it.

The mountain…flickered, like a hologram, and Tigertron clearly saw it happen. He transformed and radioed in.

"Optimus, can Sentinel do a scan of grid Violetta?"

"_Easily. Why?"_

"I thought I saw something. That lonely mountain in the big valley, it flickered."

"_Okay. Rhinox, check grid Violetta and-"_

Tigertron suddenly shouted as he saw a large cavern open up.

"Hey! What do you-UNGH!"

He passed out from an EMP blast.

Back at the Axalon found Optimus and Rhinox checking the communications computer frantically.

"Tigertron? Tigertron! Tigertron, come in!?" Optimus shouted as he typed on the communications terminal.

"I got his energy signature's last position. It's Grid Violetta, near that big mountain that's always standing alone."

Optimus nodded.

"He said it flickered. My credits are on a hologram?"

Dinobot shook his head.

"There's no way this is the Predacons. The _Darkseid_ doesn't have the power capacity and supplies to run that big of a hologram." He stated.

"What do you want to bet it's the aliens?" Cheetor asked out loud.

"Wouldn't put it past them." Optimus stated, "Let's go check it out. At any rate, we need to get back Tigertron! Grab a lot of equipment and supplies, something tells me we're going to need them."

At the _Darkseid_ found Inferno running into the base shouting hard.

"GIANT ANTS! GIANT ANTS! GIANT ANTS!"

Waspinator and Terrorsaur were sitting nearby drinking some liquid energon mixed with a little crude oil.

"I think Inferno finally flipped." Terrorsaur laughed.

Waspinator buzzed calmly.

"Maybe there really are giant antzz?"

"I doubt it, mon fere."

"Who?"

"Forget it."

Inferno quickly reported to Megatron and Skorpinok at the same time that Turantulas came in complaining about the incidents in his laboratories.

"My Queen, I have seen a bunch of ants about my size, maybe a little smaller, scurrying around harvesting raw energon from that location you wanted me to scout." Inferno stated.

Megatron quickly checked the computer while Skorpinok laid into Inferno.

"Inferno, that's impossible. Ants don't grow that big-"

Megatron shoved the computer in Skorpinok's face, revealing a bunch of ants of similar size when compared to Inferno were mining energon from said location.

"You were saying, yes?"

"I'll just go stand in a corner and sulk."

"Very good, yessss."

Turantulas grumbled.

"Well, this makes my problem seem trivial but someone pulled a prank in my lab and knocked over my recently re-organized filing system!"

Megatron glared at Turantulas.

"You're right. That is trivial."

Terrorsaur and Waspinator walked in now with Blackarachnia, who had been pulling surveillance duty of the _Axalon_ and reported.

"Megatron, all the Maximals have left the _Axalon_. They're heading to grid Violetta."

Megatron quickly checked with his computer and saw that the Ants were heading off in the same direction.

"It appears that Inferno's ant problem is going to the same place. Let us investigate."

They headed out to Grid Violetta.

The Maximals and the Predacons both arrived at Grid Violetta and all of them transformed to robot mode and immediately pointed an impressive amount weaponry at each other. Megatron pointed his T-Rex head-arm at Optimus.

"Primal, I would suggest that you should Back off, but since you hardly listen to me ever, I suggest to my men OPEN FIRE!"

"This isn't the time, Megatron! We both know that its more than likely the Aliens are the threat here. We need to work together or it's the scrap heap for all of us!"

Dinobot glared at Optimus.

"Don't waste your time, Optimus. These idiots will need some persuasion before we can handle the Aliens."

Turantulas pointed at the nearby mountain.

"This isn't the Aliens we are used to fighting, fool! I have a distinct feeling that it is Cybertronian."

Suddenly, a small metallic ball burst out of the ground and unleashed a blue EMP pulse that hit the two factions and knocked them all unconscious.

Cheetor's optics flickered back on in a strange and big room inside an impressive looking spaceship. He could hear some sort of argument going on in the background.

"What were you thinking?!" A male voice spoke.

"I was thinking we could use the help!" A female voice snapped back.

"How in the world could they help us!?"

"We need to repair the ship, Arty!"

"Don't use my name! We can't trust these scumbags!"

"You were once a Maximal, and frankly, they _are_ slightly more trustworthy than Predacons. Can't you trust them again?"

Cheetor raised his head and saw a pair of unfamiliar looking Transformers arguing heavily. One of them had a beast mode of an Arctic Fox and the other was the Jumping Spider. The Jumping Spider, who was a young femme, saw Cheetor and spoke to him.

"Hey, you okay?"

Cheetor staggered up.

"Who are you people?! What's going on here?"

The Arctic Fox spoke coldly.

"Listen, bub, I'm not at liberty to tell you-"

"Arty, shut up." The Jumping Spider girl spoke then looked at Cheetor again, "We're the Rebel faction, and we're stuck on this rock same as you. I'm Ivyna and this is my sometimes friend, Artico."

"Call me Cheetor. Wait, what's the Rebel faction?"

"We're all former Maximals or Predacons who decided working for one or the other or both factions wasn't working out, so we formed our own personal neutral faction." Artico reluctantly explained with a sigh, "However, we've been known to do merc work for various organizations."

Megatron suddenly stood up.

"Mercenaries, you say? I'm intrigued. So, shall we begin talking prices?"

Artico raised an eyebrow with interest.

"Well, we could do with the money and the equipment. Also, I should mention that we can use extra members."

Megatron chuckled at that last part.

"I'm quite certain that none of my soldiers will want to defect-"

Terrorsaur put a hand up in the air.

"Actually, I'm getting tired of being Megatron's punching bag. Can I join?"

Megatron whirled on Terrorsaur.

"I will pretend I did not hear that-"

Ivy snapped her fingers.

"Guess we'll have to persuade you otherwise. TALON!"

A large female velociraptor ran in and looked at Ivy.

"You rang?"

"Maul Megatron."

"With pleasure!"

Talon jumped on Megatron and began to tear him limb from limb, Megatron screeching in agony and pain. Artico looked calmly at Terrorsaur.

"So, what paperwork do you want to fill out first? Your health plan or your monthly pay?"

Terrorsaur's eyes lit up in pure disbelief.

"You guys have a HEALTH PLAN?! YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" He screamed and pumped a fist.

Megatron's head glared at Terrorsaur as he flew through the air while Talon gnawed on a limb of his body.

"I have a health plan."

"_Yeah_, if you call two lame-skidplate CR Chambers a health plan?" Turantulas muttered snippily to himself. Megatron's head, which was now lodged into a wall, glared at him.

As the Maximals and the Predacons began to wake up and meet the Rebels, night began to fall on the region. A portal briefly opened up behind the larger of the two moons and a large spaceship began to come out of it and land on the larger moon.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
